


Automatic Lover

by myrthrilmercury



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Affairs, Butt Plugs, Catfishing, Dick Pics, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Fingerfucking, In Public, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Mistaken Identity, Multi, Nude Photos, Public Nudity, Self-Discovery, Sexting, Sexual Fantasy, So Wrong It's Right, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 23:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13446081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrthrilmercury/pseuds/myrthrilmercury
Summary: Some errant texts from Flower lead to an afternoon of fun and self-discovery.





	Automatic Lover

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you that like visual aids, [this](https://www.lovehoney.com/product.cfm?p=35506) is the item featured in the fic.

Not only was it an off day, but Bill had absolutely nothing to do. No errands to run, no plans to hang out with anyone, and no need to get any more exercise in after a morning run.

He wasn’t sure what he was going to do with himself.

Bill shuffled through the apps on his phone mindlessly, looking in vain for anything new before setting the phone down onto the coffee table and reaching for the remote. 

He paused once he heard his phone ping. His hand remained frozen in the air as five more notification pings followed. 

Curious, Bill retrieved his phone and opened the Messages app. Flower was saved in his contacts, so he knew right away it was him. 

But…the messages clearly weren’t meant for Bill.

_Flower: Hey tigre_  
_Flower: Sorry I couldn’t meet you the night before the game, couldn’t get alone_  
_Flower: Guess we’ll have to wait until Feb_  
_Flower: Hopefully these tide you over_

Bill’s thumb hovered over the screen as he pondered whether or not to open the two attached files. He reread each message five times, trying to make sense of what Flower was saying and who he may have been talking to. 

He suddenly realized: they wouldn’t play Flower’s old team again until February. That was probably what he meant by “Feb”. Flower had been busy hanging with his old teammates the night of and before the game. In some cases, it wasn’t so much “hanging” as it was “getting mobbed by.” It had gotten to the point where Bill and Perry began wondering if they needed to pry Crosby away from Flower with a crowbar.

But…”tigre”? That was an awfully… _friendly_ way for Flower to address someone. Though it was kind of hot. 

Bill’s curiosity got the best of him and he opened the first attachment. Heat prickled across his skin as he stared intently at the glamour shot Flower had sent.

Flower was in his bedroom with his phone, wearing nothing but a pair of boxer briefs that hugged his figure nicely, leaving little to the imagination. Flower’s seductive smile and eyes could only be saying one thing: _you want this?_

Bill’s cock twitched as he looked up and down Flower’s washboard abs, staring long and hard; now that he didn’t have to avert his gaze from the Adonis of the locker room to avoid an embarrassing situation. He’d fantasized so many times about sliding his tongue across every inch of those abs, tasting the salty skin there as he slid his hands around Flower’s waist before grabbing that gorgeous ass.

The instant Bill peeked at Flower’s second pic, his heart stopped and his dick stood at full attention; straining against the now much-too-confining sweatpants. 

Judging from the walls and floors in the background, Flower had taken this shot somewhere in one of the practice facilities. This time, Flower’s back was turned towards a mirror. Bill couldn’t see Flower’s face, but there was no need to—not when Flower was only in his jockstrap, which barely corralled that perfect bubble butt of his.

After immediately saving the pictures, Bill stared at his phone for a few long moments, pondering his next move. Clearly Flower was having an affair, but the statement _we’ll have to wait until Feb_ popped back into his mind.

So, not only was he having an affair, it was with one of his old teammates.

Bill took a deep breath and swallowed roughly. That…was _fucking hot._

Eventually, Flower would realize that he had sent his texts and pics to the wrong number; and realize exactly whose number that was. But in the meantime, there was no reason Bill couldn’t compliment him—perhaps even say what he really wanted to. He could always set the record straight later…right?

_Bill: Hey there!_  
_Bill: Been busy myself. Working out more._  
_Flower: Like the pics?_  
_Bill: Of course, hot as always :)_  
_Flower: You’re so sweet <3_  
_Flower: Gimme a few min_

Adrenaline surged through Bill as he was left to wonder exactly what Flower was up to now. Would there be more pictures? Dirty texts? A phone call? Hopefully not the latter, since that would just be embarrassing for them both. 

Whatever the case, Bill wanted to keep this going as long as possible. The seconds felt like hours now as he fidgeted in anticipation. He put the phone down on the couch and walked around the room a couple of times, trying to dispel some of the nervous energy that had built up inside.

Finally, the phone pinged three times. Bill dashed over to the couch and snatched the phone before plopping back down onto the corner cushion.

_Flower: Sorry about that, needed to find somewhere private_  
_Flower: Out shopping now_  
_Flower: Vero’s got the girls, they need school clothes_  
_Bill: You’re not helping?_  
_Flower: I offered_  
_Flower: She said it would be a big help if I took a hike_

Bill couldn’t help but laugh. Naturally, Flower was the fun parent—basically, a giant kid himself. However, that came with not knowing when to stop. Apparently Vero was having none of that today since she had errands to run. 

_Flower: So I have an hour and a half to kill before meeting them  
Flower: What should I do with all this free time?_

Another jolt ran down Bill’s spine. Flower was actually letting him (technically, the guy he thought he was texting) tell him what to do? Did he…get off on being ordered around? 

Bill swallowed roughly as he basked in the sudden realization: Flower was completely under his control.

It made his heart race and his cock throb. This was wrong, so very wrong…but thrilling.

_Bill: Where are you now?_  
_Flower: Ducked into a washroom at the mall_  
_Flower: Not planning on spending all my time here though_  
_Bill: Well I didn’t expect you to_

Of course Bill didn’t. Even if he was catfishing, he still had a moral compass. As much as he wanted to see much more of Flower, asking him off the bat for more dirty pics was beyond creepy. Besides, Flower deserved better than that. 

First, Bill was going to spoil Flower. Then, they were going to have fun. 

_Bill: Besides, it’s awfully selfish for me to keep you all to myself_  
_Bill: How about we get you back out there and see what you can do? ;)_  
_Flower: Sure, where should I go first?_

Bill pondered the question for a moment. No matter how much love Flower got from the fans, the team, or even his own family, he still deserved so much more. If he couldn’t pamper Flower directly, at least he could do so vicariously.

_Bill: When’s the last time you bought yourself something nice?_  
_Bill: There has to be a nice men’s store around there somewhere_  
_Flower: Yeah, where everyone working will fight over me_  
_Flower: It’s getting ridiculous now_  
_Bill: True_  
_Bill: Doesn’t mean you can’t try anything on and show me though_  
_Flower: I like the way you think :)_  
_Flower: Be back in a few_

It was becoming much harder to wait patiently for more texts from Flower. Pacing around the room several times didn’t work. Going to the kitchen to retrieve a can of Coke didn’t do much to pass the time, either.

The can was already half-empty by the time Flower sent his next text: _So what do you think?_

Bill wasted no time opening the attached pic. Flower was standing in a dressing room holding his phone in front of him. He now wore a navy blue dress shirt with the top two buttons undone and a pair of grey straight fit jeans. 

Bill’s eyes immediately zeroed in on the small patch exposed by the two open buttons. It was only the vaguest hint of skin, but somehow, it turned him on.

_Bill: Hot as always._  
_Flower: Glad you like_  
_Flower: Actually think I’ll buy these_  
_Flower: So, I can’t try these on here, but..._  
_Flower: Thinking of getting these too_  
_Flower: Well?_

A few seconds later, Flower sent a shot of a pair of silk navy blue boxer briefs with _very_ short legs lying on a chair in the dressing room.

_Bill: Show me later then ;)_  
_Flower: Oh, I will ;)_  
_Flower: Gonna get dressed and buy these_

Not only was Bill getting more confident as things progressed, but Flower was clearly in a giving mood. Throwing caution to the wind, Bill decided to take advantage of Flower’s charity.

_Bill: Wait_  
_Bill: Before you get dressed_  
_Bill: Why don’t you show me what you look like out of those clothes? >:)_  
_Flower: Yes sir_

Bill’s hand shook as he felt all of his blood rush out of his extremities and straight to his cock. Flower was _ACTUALLY SENDING NUDES._ The arousal was now so painful that it forced Bill to get up and take off his sweatpants. Even the slightest brush of fabric now threatened to send him over the edge.

The first nude was very similar to the locker room shot, except there was now no pesky jockstrap in the way. Whoever Flower had meant to send this to was clearly an ass man, but Bill sure as hell wasn’t complaining.

The second was a profile shot with Flower turned to the right and facing his phone, which he held in his left hand. Bill could stare at that photo for hours; just looking up and down the perfect lines of skin and muscle, with that salacious smile as icing on the cake.

_Bill: Incredible pics. Stunning as always._  
_Flower: Good, I like taking them_  
_Flower: It’s turning me on actually_

It was unclear whether it was his arousal or the head rush he got from ordering Flower around that prompted it, but Bill shocked himself by sending the command he never knew he was capable of: _Show me._

His mouth and throat dried up the moment that he was greeted with a close-up of Flower’s semi-hard cock. Flower wasn’t only feeling charitable—he was _really into this._

Even if Bill never won the Cup at any point during the remainder of his career, he could now die happy. Never in his wildest fantasies had he ever thought this would ever happen to him.

_Bill: Lovely view._  
_Flower. That could be you down there ;)_  
_Flower: I just had a sales rep come check on me_  
_Flower: Getting dressed now, will be back in a bit_

Bill downed the remainder of the Coke in one gulp before saving all of the images. He bit his lip and shifted uncomfortably on the couch as he heaved several long, deep breaths.

He scrambled for the phone when it pinged four more times.

_Flower: Back now_  
_Flower: That rep got himself a nice commission_  
_Flower: Vero will be happy I bought something for a change too_  
_Flower: So what now?_

Bill pondered the question for a few moments before deciding to tease Flower a bit. Nope, he wasn’t getting off just yet. If he was, it would be on Bill’s terms.

_Bill: Is the mall busy?_  
_Flower: Yeah_  
_Bill: Good._  
_Bill: I want you to walk around for a bit and let everyone get a very good look at you._  
_Bill: There’s no reason for me to keep that amazing body all to myself >:)_

What Bill hadn’t expected was for Flower to start teasing him in return.

_Flower: Yeah, people stare at me already_  
_Flower: You like that?_  
_Flower: All those people studying every inch of me when I walk by?_  
_Bill: Tell me everything._  
_Flower: I’m beginning to like this_  
_Flower: Women staring when I walk by_  
_Flower: I caught a couple of guys staring too_  
_Bill: They have good taste._  
_Flower: It’s fun how shy they get when I look right back at them_  
_Bill: The next person who stares at you…_  
_Bill: Look right back at them and wink_  
_Flower: Maybe lick my top lip too?_  
_Bill: Yeah, tell me what happens._

Flower was just full of surprises today. Bill never would have thought he’d have an exhibitionist streak.

_Flower: Well, I did it  
Flower: She’s following me now_

The text was followed by an attachment containing an extremely clumsy photo that barely showed much beyond Flower’s fingers, since he had clearly been attempting subterfuge. Bill could make out the image of an olive-skinned brunette in the gap between Flower’s middle and ring fingers.

She could get in on the fun, too.

_Bill: What are you wearing?_  
_Flower: Blue polo and jeans_  
_Bill: So you have buttons?_  
_Flower: Yeah_

Adrenaline surged through Bill as he typed out his next command. Before today, he had never sensed an inkling of the dominant persona that had lay dormant inside of him. Nor did he ever realize that giving orders and having his will obeyed without question really got him off.

_Bill: Unbutton that shirt_  
_Bill: Wink and smile at her again_  
_Bill: Then get the hell out of there_

Flower’s next text followed less than a minute later.

_Flower: OMG_  
_Flower: You should have seen the look on her face_  
_Flower: Was crossing her legs too_  
_Flower: But I ditched her like you said_  
_Bill: Good boy._  
_Flower: Anything else I should do?_

It didn’t take long at all for Bill to come up with something else.

_Bill: There’s a Starbucks in that mall, isn’t there?_  
_Flower: How’d you know?_  
_Bill: There’s a Starbucks EVERYWHERE_  
_Flower: Good point_  
_Bill: Head over there_  
_Bill: Grab a venti and a table_  
_Flower: OK hang on_

It was time to up the ante. Obviously they would be need to play it fairly safe, as there was no need for negative (or too much) attention. But now, Bill needed to know just how far he could push Flower.

_Flower: Done_  
_Flower: Now what?_  
_Bill: You did a good job sneaking that pic earlier_  
_Bill: So I think it’s time for another_  
_Bill: Pull out your dick under the table and show me_  
_Flower: Someone might see!_  
_Bill: Not if they don’t look under the table_  
_Flower: Hmm true_

Several minutes passed without another word. Was Flower going to do it or not? Even if he wasn’t, Bill had other ideas. But Flower had done everything so far. Maybe he was just waiting for an opportunity.

It soon turned out there was no need to worry, as the next notification ping signaled the arrival of a pic darkened by the lack of light underneath the table. Despite the low luminescence, the open fly of Flower’s jeans was clearly visible. The waistband of his briefs had been pushed down to his hips, exposing the length resting against Flower’s right thigh.

_Flower: How’s this?_  
_Bill: Excellent work._  
_Bill: Finish your venti and then I’ll send you on your way_  
_Flower: I can’t believe I’m actually doing this_  
_Bill: I can_  
_Bill: Because you love taking orders, you filthy boy_  
_Bill: You like being under my control, don’t you?_  
_Bill: I know this is turning you on._  
_Bill: Don’t try to deny it._  
_Flower: You’re making it very hard for me to finish this._

Bill smiled deviously as he shifted on the couch to distract himself from his hard-on. Flower was no longer capable of getting any chirps in. That in itself was amazing, but it was unclear which was more astonishing: that, or the awakening beast within Bill that was tearing his self-control to shreds as it grew stronger; gaining power as Bill dove headfirst into the uncharted waters he never knew existed.

_Bill: I intend to make several things hard._  
_Bill: But I probably don’t need to do very much here._  
_Bill: You like being the center of attention._  
_Bill: All those people, looking you up and down._  
_Bill: You know how many of them want to fuck you?_  
_Bill: But they can’t._  
_Bill: Because you’re mine. All mine._  
_Flower: Almost done_  
_Flower: Keep going_

Bill had tapped into a gold mine. Flower was actually getting off on his commands and his words. Even if he had to conceal himself behind a mistaken identity, he could really get him off in a few minutes.

He only wished Flower knew it was really him.

_Bill: They only think you’re a nice guy._  
_Bill: But they don’t know what a filthy boy you are._  
_Bill: Just barely hiding his rock-hard cock under a rickety table._  
_Flower: OK done_  
_Bill: Good. Get dressed and head out._  
_Flower: brb_

It was probably going to take Flower a few minutes to tuck everything back into his jeans and escape with his dignity intact. Bill took a few more deep breaths, forcing himself to resist the urge to start stroking himself. He wasn’t getting off until Flower did.

But first, he needed to check on the time.

_Bill: How much longer do we have?_  
_Flower: 45 min_  
_Bill: You dressed and out?_  
_Flower: Yeah_

Flower had almost caught on when Bill accidentally displayed his knowledge of the nearby mall. For the grand finale, he’d need to play dumb for a few minutes. He knew exactly where the place was, but he was in too deep now to be discovered this late in the game.

_Bill: Is there an adult bookstore nearby?_  
_Flower: Two blocks down_  
_Bill: Good. Go buy yourself something. >:)_  
_Bill: Text me when you get there._  
_Flower: OK! :)_

Flower seemed a little too happy to be sent there. Was he not getting laid? For shame. How could Vero let him go to waste?

_Flower: Wow, more here than I expected_  
_Bill: See anything you like? :)_  
_Flower: Several things_  
_Flower: Looking at the butt plugs now_  
_Bill: Good idea._  
_Bill: Something to keep you full until I see you again._  
_Flower: <3_  
_Flower: There’s a nice one_  
_Flower: Definitely buying this_  
_Flower: Been feeling so empty without you inside me_

__

Bill recoiled when he felt his free hand brush across the tip of his cock. He retracted it and grabbed the phone with both hands. Now who was teasing whom?

_Bill: Don’t worry._  
_Bill: I’ll make up for it when I see you again._  
_Flower: <3_  
_Flower: Guess this will have to do for now._

Bill maintained a death grip on his phone, gritting his teeth the entire time as he waited for Flower to finish up. Tom Petty was right: the waiting _was_ the hardest part.

_Flower: The guy at the counter definitely recognized me_  
_Flower: You should have seen the look on his face when I put the box on the counter_  
_Bill: You’re in Vegas._  
_Bill: I’m sure he’s seen celebs and athletes buy weirder shit._  
_Flower: Haha true_  
_Bill: Now then…_  
_Bill: Go back to the mall and find a private washroom._  
_Bill: Time to try out that new toy of yours._  
_Flower: Yes sir_

Bill was reduced to bouncing his legs up and down to keep his hands away from his dick. _Sir._ Fuck, that was so hot. 

Waiting had been difficult before, but now it was pure torture. After what felt like an eternity, Bill’s phone finally pinged once more.

_Flower: OK, found one and locked the door_  
_Flower: Good thing I bought lube too haha_  
_Bill: Indeed._  
_Bill: I want to see that plug inside you._  
_Flower: OK gimme a few min_

Without knowing how long or wide Flower’s new butt plug was, there was no way Bill could know how long he’d have to wait. By no means would Flower buy one of those massive ones that had absolutely no business going anywhere near a human orifice, but if he was already seeing someone, odds were he didn’t buy something for beginners. But everyone had a different idea of what constituted “large.” 

Bill spent the next ten minutes pondering what Flower may have bought before his phone pinged twice. One ping announced an attachment, and the next nearly made Bill cream himself: _I had to fingerfuck myself to get this in._

Bill’s heart pounded against his chest, intensifying the ache between his legs as he closed his eyes and pictured the scene for several long moments before even deigning to open the attached file.

The toy’s length was nothing to write home about, but the bulb at the middle of the butt plug would be super intense once it went in. No wonder Flower had stopped halfway. Even though he couldn’t see the entire thing, Bill could tell that it was probably gorgeous to look at.

But its beauty paled against the porcelain skin and perfect curves of the ass that gripped it.

_Bill: What an incredible sight._  
_Flower: Thank you <3_  
_Flower: This felt like the real thing going in_  
_Bill: It’ll feel even better when you get it all in._  
_Bill: I want you to take that entire thing and show me how well you did._  
_Flower: Of course_  
_Flower: Hang on_

The next pic followed a little over a minute later. Flower had bent over further and spread his legs more to accept the intrusion. The only part of the butt plug that was now visible was its flared tip.

_Flower: OMG_  
_Flower: Almost came when I got it all the way in_  
_Flower: Had to keep my voice down_  
_Flower: How am I not leaving claw marks in the walls?_  
_Flower: It’s right up against my prostate_  
_Flower: It is taking everything I have just to type this_

Bill could feel the precome dripping down his cock now as he imagined Flower with one hand on the wall as he used the other to push the toy further in now, clawing at the wall as he writhed and moaned, losing his footing as he desperately tried to remain quiet.

_Bill: Great job._  
_Bill: It looks wonderful in you._  
_Bill: I want you to stroke yourself._  
_Bill: Get yourself nice and hard._  
_Flower: Already there_

Bill didn’t even have to ask for the shot of what he wanted to see: a close-up of Flower’s rock-hard cock, with the foreskin fully retracted and the head dripping precome. The tightness and bulge of Flower’s balls indicated it wouldn’t take much to push him over the edge.

_Bill: Wonderful._  
_Bill: You’ve done so well._  
_Bill: I want you to stroke yourself while you think of what could have been Wed night_  
_Bill: How you could have been down on your knees_  
_Bill: Both hands moving up and down your dick_  
_Bill: My hands in your hair as I slide down the back of your throat_  
_Flower: omg please don’t stop_  
_Bill: Not sure what I love more_  
_Bill: All those little moans and whimpers as you move_  
_Bill: Or your swollen lips moving back and forth around my length_  
_Flower: gonna come_  
_Bill: Come for me, baby._  
_Bill: Get it all over yourself._

Bill resisted the urge to let go of his phone as he felt his cock twitch. He then reminded himself: he didn’t come until Flower did. 

_Flower: OMG_  
_Flower: Made such a mess_  
_Flower: But I hadn’t come that hard in months_  
_Bill: Show me._

A few seconds later, Flower sent a waist shot featuring the come splattered all over his stomach and thighs. Rivulets of come glistened down his now-limp cock.

Bill bit his lip as he suddenly realized: not only had he made Flower come hard, but he was actually really good at it.

Their time was now winding down. It was time to send Flower off with one final command. 

_Bill: Very nice._  
_Bill: Get cleaned up, but leave that plug in._  
_Bill: I’m sending you back to your woman, but you’ll still have me inside you._  
_Flower: mmm_  
_Bill: Do whatever it is you all have to do_  
_Bill: But don’t take that plug out until you get home_  
_Bill: And the next time you use it, I want you to think of me._  
_Bill: Understand?_  
_Flower: Yes sir_  
_Flower: I can’t believe all the crazy shit you got me to do_  
_Bill: Me neither._  
_Bill: But you’re always so much fun. :)_  
_Flower: So are you. <3_  
_Flower: I’ll text you later_  
_Flower: À bientôt chér_

After tossing the phone onto the other side of the couch, it only took seven strokes for Bill to erupt all over his stomach and thighs. His hand was now a warm, sticky mess; and now the couch needed to be cleaned.

Bill stared absentmindedly at the ceiling as he came down, letting his mind wander as his heart and breathing slowed. He had to stop imagining that Flower would text him again, no matter how much he wished it would happen. 

It was unclear how Flower would react when he realized his mistake. Would he be humiliated? Or would he be furious? How would it affect play? Would Flower avoid him from then on? Or would they be able to talk again after Flower beat the shit out of him? Not that Bill didn’t deserve it, though.

Wherever the chips fell, at least Bill could save the pictures. He would finally have concrete images to pair with the millions of fantasies that seared his imagination.

And the dominion that had awakened inside of him would never crawl back into its cage.

***

The chimes of Bill’s ringtone pulled him away from _Stranger Things_ long enough to retrieve his phone from the spot where it had been lying for the past few hours.

His heart stopped once he got a glimpse of the screen. It was Flower calling.

There was no use avoiding it, since they’d see each other at practice tomorrow anyway. It was time to face the music.

Bill grabbed his remote with his free hand and paused the episode before answering. “Hello?”

Flower’s voice was a couple octaves lower than normal. “Hey, _tigre._ ” 

“Uh…” Even though the word and the tone of Flower’s voice made his cock twitch a little, Bill couldn’t help but wonder if this was another mistake. “Are you sure you have the right person?”

“I suppose I did all along.” Flower was now speaking normally. “I always knew you were more than a killer shot and a pretty face, but I didn’t know you had _that_ in you. Seriously, do you have any idea what you were doing to me?”

Somehow, Bill’s brain managed not to short-circuit as he felt himself getting hard. This was better than all of the scenarios that had played out in his head. As he had expected, Flower had figured out who he had actually been texting. But instead of reacting how Bill thought he might, he not only liked what had occurred, but was excited by it. 

And…did Flower just call him a _pretty face?_

“So I’m not just a pretty face then?”

“ _Crisse,_ no. I can’t stop thinking about you.”

This had to be a dream. Bill would wake up in front of the TV and check his phone to find nothing there. 

But when his hand wandered down past the waistband of his sweatpants, the jolt that surged through his body when his fingertips whispered over the stiffness at the junction of his thighs was very, very real.

This was _real._ Both the sensation and realization caused Bill to inhale sharply.

“Yeah,” Flower purred, lowering his voice again. “So, I told Vero what happened and showed her that toy I bought. Seeing how she jumped my bones after putting the girls to bed, I’d say she liked everything.”

Bill began putting two and two together. “So…she knows about that other guy, then?”

“Yeah, she likes sharing me. Vero always says that nothing’s really yours unless you’re able to share it.”

_“Fuck.”_ So, not only did Flower like his attention and get off on it, but Vero got off on her husband fucking other men. Bill actually had a shot with Flower. This was like Christmas seventeen times over.

But there was one nagging question on Bill’s mind. “So, are you gonna tell me who this other guy is?”

“Once I tell him what happened. He’s gonna love it.”

“Um…” Bill suddenly remembered how clingy Crosby had been with Flower and had to ask. “It’s not Crosby, is it?”

Flower’s only response was hysterical laughter.

“I…guess not.” Somehow, that was actually a relief.

“We’re close, but not _that_ close. Vero knows about him too, though. She wants to hear about everything.”

“I want to hear about everything.” Bill lazily traced paths up and down his length with his other hand, shivering at the sensations running up and down his spine.

“You will. We’ll talk more about this tomorrow, OK? It’s getting late.” 

“OK, see you tomorrow, then.” 

“All right, later.” Flower hung up.

Bill began to put the phone down on the coffee table when he realized he had two unanswered messages. Upon opening the Messages app back up, he discovered another text and attachment from Flower.

Bill read the text first: _There was something I needed to show you._ He opened the attachment to find a pic of Flower wearing nothing but the navy blue boxer briefs he had bought while out shopping. Flower had kept his promise.

Tomorrow could not come soon enough.


End file.
